


going down to the bone zone

by starbrightlovers



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: AU where everything is ok and nobody ever died lol, Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbrightlovers/pseuds/starbrightlovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chris x ashley x josh polyship drabble collection</p><p>most recent: josh & ashley gush about chris on twitter and he's like "GUYS PLEASE"</p>
            </blockquote>





	going down to the bone zone

**Author's Note:**

> prompt [from polyshipprompts on tumblr]: imagine two members of your ot3 gushing about the third person on twitter, then person 3 getting embarrassed by all the affection but playing it off and teasing them back.

**@ashtag:** Just went to see the new star wars movie with **@washjoshington** and **@climbingchris** !

 **@washjoshington** : me = poe dameron. **@ashtag** = rey. **@climbingchris** = bb-8.

 **@ashtag** : **@washjoshington** I don't want to date a robot who looks like an egg!

 **@washjoshington** : **@ashtag** i mean.... i'll keep him for myself if you want....

 **@ashtag** : **@washjoshington** I can't break up with him, I'd have to return all of his jackets I've stolen.

 **@washjoshington** : **@ashtag** ooh, how many are you up to? i've got three.

 **@ashtag** : **@washjoshington** Five, I think? One fleece, his old sophomore letterman, a big winter coat, a flannel shirt, and a Hanukkah sweater.

 **@washjoshington** : **@ashtag** you got him to give up a hanukkah sweater?? shit i've got his junior letterman, a flannel, and some random ass sweater.

 **@ashtag** : **@washjoshington** He wanted me to come over for the last night of Hanukkah and let me "borrow" it. :)

 **@washjoshington** : **@ashtag** so his letterman jackets are from band, right? since he plays tuba?

 **@ashtag** : **@washjoshington** Yep! **@mattattack** got his from football, and Chris wanted to one-up him but couldn't join a sport.

 **@washjoshington** : **@ashtag** that is my new favorite story and i cannot believe chris never told me that. **@climbingchris** i thought i was your bff :-(

 **@ashtag** : **@joshwashington** I only found out through **@witchannah** since she plays clarinet in the same band.

 **@washjoshington: @ashtag** damn, she must've been too busy with **@squirrellysam** to let me know

 **@ashtag: @washjoshington** Those two are pretty cute together, but I don't think they can top us.

 **@washjoshington: @ashtag** their ship name is "hamantha" and ours is "bone zone". nobody can top the bone zone.

 **@ashtag: @washjoshington** Do you think we can take them in a fight? There are three of us and two of them but I'm not sure.

 **@washjoshington: @ashtag** i think we'll lose because i don't wanna fight my fucking sister

 **@ashtag: @washjoshington** Yeah, that's fair. We'll take them in a game of dreidel any day though.

 **@washjoshington: @ashtag** yes! we will take all the chocolate coins!

 **@climbingchris: @washjoshington @ashtag** you guys what the fuck. give me my jackets and shut up

 **@washjoshington: @ashtag @climbingchris** :-)

 **@ashtag: @washjoshington @climbingchris** Love you too, Chris!


End file.
